


Don't know what's right anymore

by KillSecured



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, How Do I Tag, I don't know how to properly use Categories and Ratings forgive me, Incest, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillSecured/pseuds/KillSecured
Summary: (MIGHT CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!) This mainly focuses on Falco's view, I was saddened to see how few create stories for Grice-san.After Gabi and Falco climbed up the Balloon and Gabi here who shot The Legendary Potato, Gabi got thrown out of the Balloon while Falco attempted to protect Gabi by jumping out of the ship and use himself as Gabi's safe land zone to protect her from the gruesome impact with the uneven ground leading Falco to his death.After experiencing death, Falco wakes up in his bedroom being dumbfounded on why he's here...As the day goes by, Falco starts to notice that he walks in a different reality now with Gabi being more bearable for us but..."Colt's acting strange... he seems like a different person now...""Gabi.. I-I'm fine, don't worry... about me...""M-Marcel?"Or is he really fine?with people he's mostly close with seems a bit different now?An older brother who's now the opposite of who he used to know? Commander Magath being a little bit nicer?The Legendary Potato with monstrous instincts?(I don't do beta readings on this work and is my first work, sorry if it will contain errors and stuff.)
Relationships: Colt Grice/Falco Grice, Falco Grice/Gabi Braun, Marcel Galliard/Falco Grice, Porco Galliard/Pieck, Reiner Braun/Mikasa Ackerman, Udo & Zofia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	1. After Death

After Willy Tybur's death caused by the greatest threat of all humanity... Eren Yeager, Marley has gone into war with the soldiers of Paradis Island.  
leading to the fall of the War Hammer Titan being stolen by the Attack Titan and have retreated to a Marleyan airship.

"G-Gabi, what are you doing?!" asks Falco, bewildered by Gabi's actions as he tries to process what Gabi is up to. Falco looks to Gabi as the said Braun starts testing out the ODM Gear of the fallen soldier that she just shot with a rifle.  
A few attempts with the ODM Gear's trigger and stuff have passed then she finally managed to figure out how to use the cables now, all that's left is to prepare her mental state for the upcoming event and bid her farewells and messages to Falco. "Falco, tell my family and our fellow comrades that I fought till the end." Gabi said as she starts to position herself with the said gear. Falco seeing Gabi go suicide mode was quite uncalled for him.

Everything was happening too fast for Falco for him to be able to process everything properly and calmly, however... a quick answer came to his mind...  
Of course the answer was pretty obvious... and that is to stop Gabi Braun from jumping in to a camp full of dangers that will definitely get her killed, Falco starts to regain his composure and interferes with Gabi's upcoming assault towards the island devils.

"Wait, Gabi... stop this already you'll only get yourself killed without accomplishing anything!" Falco protests as he grabs Braun's arm and halt her movements, well Gabi is full of adrenaline to pursue the island devils that her brain cells got fried and lost her "sense of reason and logic" obviously, this means she did not like that Falco is getting in her way so she tried to shove Falco away, although, she was not successful. "Those island devils killed both of our FRIEND, Udo and Zofia-" she stopped, trying to hold back her tears from such event and tried pushing Falco away again.

"Not just Udo and Zofia, they killed countless of innocent lives and brought havoc to the internment zone and wiped off most of our officials and here you are saying that I should just do nothing and pretend that we did not see it?!! who will avenge them but us?!" Gabi retorted.

As the two were still busy with each other, a figure slowly begin to form from their south as it start to shout a message for the two, "O-oi! Falco! Gabi! what are you two doing there!" this was none other than the older brother of the young Grice, Colt Grice.  
Gabi seeing Colt approach them fastened herself and managed to put a little distance between her and Falco, she pressed the trigger to pull herself up but before that she bid Falco one last farewell as she ascends towards the airship that the devils were using. "FALCO!" screamed Colt and this caught Gabi off-guard wondering what is the reason for Colt to suddenly shout Falco's name like that.

Gabi slowly starts to register the arms holding on to her waist as she starts to look down to confirm where the source is coming from. The source was coming from her fellow competitor for the armored titan which is Falco Grice. "HAAAHHH?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT?" Gabi yelled at Falco.

"If anyone is going to become the armored titan, then it is going to be ME!" Falco replied to Braun, the two kept on getting higher and higher. Hearing this somehow touched Gabi's heart...

Soon the distance between the two warrior candidates and the airship was closed giving a somewhat loud thud on the impact, "Oh that must be him." one of the soldiers of the survey corps said. Then suddenly, a girl with a rifle came tumbling down in the middle and immediately pointed the rifle at one of their soldiers then, "BANG!" a loud shot was heard inside the Marleyan airship. Blood starts to draw over from the victim as the said victim starts to slowly breathe heavily and gasping.

"SASHA!" boomed a soldier with a short haircut. After the potato's death, Gabi starts to aim the rifle again to kill more of the devils but was stopped by her fellow warrior Falco.

"Gabi, stop this! please!" begged the young boy with light brown hair to the holder of the rifle. As the two were distracted, soldiers of paradis apprehended them and restrained their movement.

"Wha-why did you stop me? I was so close to wiping off these devils!" Gabi hollered as Falco is overwhelmed with guilt of his and her actions.

Gabi please stop being so reckless and unreasonable, you're only endangering yourself like this, Falco thought to himself. As he registered that both of them are held down by the devils of paradis.

"What should we do with these damn brats?" said a man named Floch Forster, a visible dark expression was being shown in the young man's face and slowly approaches the two warrior candidate. Seeming like he's ready to push them off-board any time he wants.

"We should first ask them who ordered them to do this and what are their motives" stated one of the soldiers with a light ash-brown hair while picking up the rifle to put it in safe hands. "You damned island devils! I'll kill all of you and avenge Zofia, Udo and Zeke-san you wretched devils!" Gabi kept on spouting insults and revenge to the members of the Survey Corps with vile and vicious tone causing one of the soldiers to blow up and pushed Gabi out of the Marleyan-Airship making the young girl free fall in air.

"GABI!!!" Falco screamed as he follows her out in the air and desperately tries to catch up with her swinging his legs and arms in an attempt to accelerate his fall to catch up with the falling girl.

"YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" Gabi shouted to Falco completely confused by the rather dumb boy's action... at least for her...  
The girl with dark short hair soon started to cry and talks to herself saying stuffs like being sorry for failing their nation and for being unsuccessful on avenging them.  
Falco wasn't paying attention to what Gabi was saying as he was still busy trying to catch up with her and close the distance between them. After what seemed like an eternity for Falco, he finally managed to grasp Gabi's hand and said "Don't worry.... I promised Mr. Braun that I'll protect you Gabi..." though this was not given attention by Gabi due to being too focused on her own thoughts and grief.

As the distance towards the ground was getting nearer and nearer as seconds goes by...........

Falco shifts himself under Gabi then that's where Gabi Braun finally snapped back to reality. "O-oi! Falco! what do you think you're doing?" Gabi questioned his actions uncertain of the light brown haired boy's motive. "Do you have some kind of plan that will save both of us or what?" She asked the warrior candidate again but there was no response...

"Falco, answer me!" Gabi raised her voice a bit starting to grow annoyed of Falco's "silent treatment" to her, then his lips starts to move a bit that seems like to be having trouble forming an answer to her question.

"This is best I can do..." Falco said in a rather depressing tone which shook Gabi a bit.

"Both of us will surely die but if I do this, I could at least minimize your fall damage and possibly live.... and inherit the armored titan..." Falco stated as he embraced Gabi's figure in a free fall situation.

"H-ha?! what are you talking about you idiot?!" Gabi completely knew what Falco's doing but does not want to believe what's currently happening.

Falco pulled Gabi's face closer locking eyes with the "oblivious" girl and confesses once more, "Gabi, I've liked you for a long time, the reason why I want to take away the armor from you was so that you can go live a long and happy life... because I care about you..." Falco confesses once more and the so called "Dense" girl finally understood what Falco meant and his past actions towards her meant before. This caused the person above him to blush at his sudden statement. Her mouth was quivering like trying to say something back to him.

"F-Falco, uh-I appreciate your feelings towards me... I-and... I also like-" Before they make complete their confessions. A loud splat was produced and bones cracking loud, red liquid soon starts drawing out of the opened crack in Falco's head mixed with brain matter and liquids. Bones piercing through elbows and knees, Ribs bent in an unearthly way that if one were to saw it, they will definitely throw up at the sight.

And that concludes Falco's experience for that reality...

*Knock*

Wh-where am I? everything seems so... his surroundings were nothing but pitch black...

*Knock*

Whose making those noise? Falco thought to himself. Somehow scared of his current situation...

"O-" A voice was heard... but he can't seem to register on where it's coming from nor whom it belonged to since everything was in pitch black, he can't feel anything besides falling like in an endless dark pit....

Like a blackhole...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*clicks*

  
"Hey Falco, wake up!" The voice finally became clear to him, th-this voice? this is colt's. Falco starts to feel his eye lids moving and finally opens his eyes, the room was filled with bright sunlight that is somehow blinding for him. His surroundings were blurry and feels unreal for the twelve-year-old boy.  
  
"Geez, you're finally awake." His older brother said and gave a quiet sigh. One that expresses relief that his brother was doing just fine, and it lightened his morning persona at least.  
  
"You should start moving now, Falco. You still have your warrior training with Commander Magath and the commander will definitely not be pleased with either one of us being late." Colt stated to his younger brother who seems to be having the nap of his life, after hearing this from his older brother. Falco jolted from his bed, his face expressing extreme confusion and disbelief. This made the older Grice worry about him since this does not usually happen. In fact, this is his first time seeing Falco like this. Colt stepped forward to his younger brother's bed and placed both of his hands on Falco's shoulder, an attempt to at least comfort his younger brother from whoever knows what he is feeling right now and bring him back to his senses.  
  
"Falco, you okay?" The older Grice said with worry and sadness dripping from his voice, as he stares at his younger brother's trembling form. This only made the older Grice more cautious of his actions as he does not want to startle the young lad and begins to give calming words and sounds to comfort poor little Falco.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Though...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seeing this creeped a wicked smile to the older Grice's face, surely he did not want for the cute boy to see this side of him so he hide this by embracing his younger brother warmly to his chest which covers Falco's view from him.  
  
"Sshhh, calm down Falco. Fear not, your Onii-san is here." whispered the older Grice to the ears of his sweet younger Grice. This calmed down the shaking of the younger Grice and is slowly getting his composure right.  
  
After what seems like an hour have passed, the young Grice is finally calm and feeling sleepy again. This surprised his older brother as his brother usually not sleep on the bed for this long, before Falco goes to sleep mode. Colt said something about like telling the commander that he was not feeling well to attend the training program.  
  
"If you're not feeling well, I can tell our commander that you are resting due to being sick if you want too." Said Colt to his younger brother, he gave a barely noticeable nod in response. Though this did not go unnoticed by Colt...  
  
"Fine, rest here until you feel better okay? I'll go prepare you something that'll help you to recover." Colt said in a soothing way and headed downstairs. Colt then proceeded to close the door behind him gently and headed towards the staircase.  
  
While Colt was still in the process of walking down the stairs, he suddenly took a stop and thought...  
  
Oh my sweet Falco, what has gotten into you? the older Grice thought for a while as an unsettling smile forms on his lips then starts to proceed again.  
  
half an hour have passed... Colt was already finished preparing food that will help his younger brother feel normal and was about to leave the house, leaving his brother sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. But a quick thought came to his mind to check on his younger brother if he's doing okay, so he goes upstairs again, opens the door gently and peaked at his younger brother's sleeping form.  
  
"Th-thanks, Colt..." mumbled Falco in his sleep, as the young twelve-year-old was taking a normal nap...

And this was enough to reassure Colt that Falco is just going to be fine, then after that he left the house and headed to his assigned post.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He dreamed of something...  
  
  
  
  
(Okay that's all for the first chapter of this fanfic, sorry I'm not used to writing long chapters since I don't usually do so and lazy. But I want to be able to do so to improve my writing and maybe satisfy myself and praise myself for being able to do so now LOL, anyway thanks for reading this and yeah... Colt seems to be acting strange now, do you?)


	2. Bear with it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Colt was finished preparing food for Falco and left the house to go to his designated post with the commander, Falco dreamed something that he does not usually dream.

.

.

.

.

.

*Glass shattering*

.

.

.

.

.

*Objects and pieces falling*

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Thud*

"H-hey there, please wait-*BANG!*" A man what seemed like was about to protest was silenced quickly, gunshot noises were heard echoing through the hallways near his bedroom...

"What are these noises? what's happening? I don't like this." thought of the dreamer, unaware that this isn't reality...  
  
  
  
  
  
Falco finally gained his sight and sits up to take a look around himself, he's still in his bed and the door was still closed. The said person examines himself to ensure that there's nothing fishy laying beside him or in the bed he's sleeping at. Falco isn't sure how to proceed his next step or action so he decided to stay in a sitting position on his bed and reassured himself that everything's gonna turn out fine.   
  
A click is heard and it's coming from the same direction of the door of his room. Falco's senses immediately tensed up as he begins to panic, especially when the knob of his door starts to turn. Not knowing what to do overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events, paralyzed by the feeling of fear and uneasiness as the door proceeded to open in a slow manner. Falco brought his knees to his chest with his arms holding it in, head buried to the knees thinking that this feeling of uneasiness and fear will disappear. So is this disturbing situation that he's currently in.  
  
"Oh Falco you're awake?" a familiar voice said, though in a amused way. Since the voice came from a familiar person Falco thought, he raised his head from his knees and seeks for the source of this familiar voice who was just right in front of the entrance of his room which is placed at the right corner of his bedroom.  
  
Falco blinks his eyes due to disbelief because there was blood on the edges of his older brother's face near the jaw, also one from the top of his uniform. Sure it is only natural for Colt to have a bloodily-stained uniform but there was this creepy-looking facial expression that the older Grice gives off...  
  
  


And this isn't something that the twelve-year-old remembers seeing nor remembers seeing his older brother like this in any situation or circumstances...

*Thump*

*Thump*

His heartbeat begins to race and pound loudly...  
  
*Thump*

*Thump*

The young Grice begins to back off till he almost reached the other end of his bed but still a bit of space left... fearing that this person right in front of him isn't his older brother but, the island devils that Marley speaks of whom is just wearing the mask of his older brother. "Eh, why are you backing away, Falco? did I do something wrong... is there something bothering you?" asked Colt along with his creepy-looking expression.

This spooked Falco more as he responded to the figure around two to three meter distance between them, "S-stay away from me! y-you're not my older brother! you're that paradisan island devils that Marley speaks of! don't hurt me please!" replied Falco with his trembling voice and figure, he looks the supposedly island devil in the eye expecting to witness another wicked expression.

But instead, he was met with a sad, hurt looking expression from the said devil. This made Falco feel guilty from the choice of his words and the actions that he took and shake his head to clear up his mind, as he tries to reiterate his words to the solemn figure and said. "I'm sorry, C-Colt... I thought a different person was standing there, I did not meant what I said there before, I-I'm sorry." Falco apologizes and gave an apologetic look towards Colt, hoping he would act normal again.

Which is being leisure yet brave and caring but sometimes acts with a bit of idiocy. After Falco's apology to the older Grice occurred, the older Grice face lightens up and gave a comforting smile to Falco, the younger brother sighs in relief feeling like everything's back to normal again. Then the figure begins to approach him in a gentle manner looking like as if not wanting to scare Falco again. 

Falco let go of his legs waiting for his older brother to close the distance so he can hug him and tell his older brother how scared he was. Around 7 seconds have passed and Colt is sitting at the other end of his bed with crossed legs and arms crossed too.

"So.. care to tell me why you were acting like that?" the devil asked his younger brother almost in a hushed voice with interest, smirked and hopes for a satisfying answer from his prey.

Falco heard him of course, the twelve-year-old tries to recall on why he was acting like that and remembers the disturbing memory that he just experienced a few minutes ago.

W-wait, Falco thought in his mind as he examines his older brother's face... The blood stain on his brother's face and his uniform had disappeared and this was fishy as hell for Falco obviously... Wait, uniform? Falco examines his brother's appearance once more again and saw that his older brother wasn't wearing his uniform anymore but casual clothes then he immediately recalls a voice that sounds like pleading before and a gunshot noise. When the man was silenced with the gun...

That's when Colt came into sight from the entrance of his room, remembering this scared poor Falco once again and shuts his eyes closed. Tears crept to the edges of his eye lids recalling an unwanted memory.

.

.

.

A giggle sounded inside the bedroom...

.

.

.

and it came from none other than Colt Grice...

.

.

.

Falco's stomach stirred at the sudden sound that came from his brother and began to back away clumsily which caused him to fall flat on his back with his head landing on a soft cussion. "Ah Falco what's the matter?" Said the older Grice as he begins to approach Falco, crawling towards the younger brother. The sudden turn of event which Falco hated as the twelve-year-old puts up his arms up in front of him in a crossed position thinking that it will block his older brother's crawling figure towards him.  
  


'Oi, Falco... I remember asking you a question before, what made you act like that?" Now the older Grice sounded irritated, no? maybe excitement or was it joy in his voice?

The older Grice finally caught up to Falco with him being between Falco's legs and face a few inches away from each other. The older Grice placed his right hand to the side of Falco's face and the left hand to Falco's left shoulder trying to calm the scared boy.

This startled the younger Grice even more and attempted to shove the larger Grice on top of him off, sadly he wasn't successful with that but, at least it's worth trying right?  
"Wh-why are you doing this to me Colt? why a-are you being like this Colt?" Falco responded to his older brother in a fearful voice.

Seeing Falco not showing any signs of calming down, Colt decided to give Falco a warm bear hug. Obviously Falco did not expected this so he flinched at the sudden embrace of his older brother although, it did gave him peace. A few seconds have passed, the younger Grice finally came to a halt is somewhat relaxed now.

"Sshhh, it's okay... everything's going to be just fine." Whispered Colt to his younger brother, comforting Falco. Then he loosens up the tight hug.

Falco was at peace, he was about to drift to sleep at Colt's warm, well built figure however... an uncomfortable sensation registered at the side of his neck, the left one... This made Falco go panic mode but before he does he tries to process what's happening and confirm first what's the reason for this sudden pain at the side of his neck.

His eyes widened at the sight of his older brother nuzzling at his neck, another wave of discomfort was sent to his neck and another one at his bare shoulder. This instantly made Falco to shove the larger Grice away again but little did he know that the arms of the larger Grice was still locked on him. Falco didn't like it as he shuts his eyes once more and tears falling down from his eyes down to his cheeks. He tried to push Colt again but is still unsuccessful, poor Falco...

The older Grice took notice of this and backs off to observe his younger brother, he was crying.

"You don't like it? It'll feel good soon, you'll definitely like it soon" Colt said as he grabbed his younger brother's arms and pulled him closer, of course Falco disliked this so he resisted but still got pulled anyways.

"NO, COLT! STOP THIS NONSENSE PLEASE!" Pleaded Falco to his older brother as he starts to feel warm breath at the other side of his neck, teeth sinking to the smooth and soft skin of Falco's and before the pain registers once more-

.

.

.

.

He finally woke up and realized that he was just having a nightmare and now he's definitely in reality.

.

.

What a relief...

.

.

Cold sweat formed on his forehead, Breath sounding heavy, Muscles tensed but, most of all... huge relief takes over everything that he's feeling now. Falco feeling relieved that he's okay now performed a quick check on his surroundings to make sure that there was nothing out of place and suspicious going on. He saw outside that the sun was about near to setting down. Then memories finally coming to him and remembered that Colt prepared food for him and left the house since morning.

Falco was quite ready to start his day but first of all he got up from his bed, walked towards the entrance of his room, opened the door, headed downstairs. After doing so he quickly check for any signs of Colt being recently in the house but there weren't any, "So that means Colt still hasn't returned since morning then?" Falco talked to himself as he got inside the kitchen. His eyes immediately spotted the delicious looking treat set on the table with a cup of water beside it, and a note that's sticked near the delicious treat.

Saying, "Once you woke up, eat everything up in this. There won't be any second chances of getting a taste of this, hope this will help you feel better" that's all the note said.  
Falco devoured his delicious treat in a happy manner and drank the cup of water beside it. After that he rested for a bit and begins stretching his body and proceeded to do some physical activities.

Falco finished doing his exercises around night time. And rested again, walked upstairs...

Then...

"I'm back!" Shouted a very familiar voice outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sad human noises*  
> You see guys as I was writing this chapter, I have two tabs and I accidentally hold the CTRL button and pressed "W" twice...
> 
> leading me to a lot of unsaved progress of this chapter and I forgot most of the part when I try to redo it and it wasn't as interesting as my first go on this chapter which really frustrated me.
> 
> anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter!


	3. Gabi, Altered Persona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falco met a very familiar figure at his doorstep, had fun and exhausted himself and decides to do cleaning despite the tiredness that he's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, thanks for the Kudos guys. Glad to know that you guys enjoyed reading this fanfic of mine, although I'm not really sure on how many chapters this is going to be. But what I'm sure is it will definitely be higher than the current numbers of supposedly max chapters represented there.

Falco finished doing his supposedly morning exercise and stretches around night time, he feels a little exhausted and fetch himself a cup of water to stay hydrated. Falco thought of going upstairs and lay again at his bed to rest just when a voice resembling a certain warrior candidate that he liked came from the front of the Grice's house.

"I'm back!" yelled Gabi with an exhilarating tone, Falco recognizing this caused him to stop at his tracks and starts to go backwards and maybe fetch the door open for this certain person. Falco walked towards the front door of their house, grasped the knob and was about to turn the door just when Gabi beat him to it. Opening the door suddenly without any notices nor warnings for Falco, making his head hit the side of the front door causing him to stumble a meter or less to the opposite direction of Gabi.

"Ow! Gabi, what are you doing here?" Falco said in a pained expression, perplexed on why his crush is here in Colt's and his house and what's her motive.

Gabi quickly understood why Falco's butt on the ground and gave a quick apology to the door victim, "My bad Falco, sorry I really didn't meant to hit you with this thing. You usually don't get hit by this so I thought it would be fine, sorry." Gabi said with worry in her voice, like as if she heard from someone that Falco's sick and she hit him with a door on the way. Anyway that doesn't matter 'Why is she here?' Falco thought in his mind.

"I'm fine, Gabi... anyway what are you here for?" Falco asked the brunette for the second time, Gabi doesn't usually visit him. She'd rather not do so and train herself more in order to secure the spot as the successor of the Armored Titan, stuffs like this rarely even happens... usually when it's an emergency or duties that requires the warrior cadet to pair up with one another.

Gabi just grinned at Falco and laughed heartily at Falco's response to her, as if she's saying in her laugh. Isn't it obvious? and this confused Falco even more of what's happening.  
"Uhhh, sure yeah Falco. Are you diagnosed with amnesia or what." Said Gabi in a nice and playful tone, although confused... "I usually come here every night to hang out with you since Colt won't be back every night until the clock hits eleven or eleven-thirty, this is an everyday routine. "Weird since you don't remember..." continued Gabi to her previous answer to Falco.

After confirming Gabi's motive, Falco starts to suspect- no, maybe convinced that the reality he's currently in now ain't the same as the one he's used at. Falco registers Gabi's still standing on the welcome mat while carrying two bags on each side that seems to be food and other stuffs. Was there a welcome mat before in their house?

Before Falco tries of thinking to recall about the 'welcome mat' he ushered Gabi to come in and was met with a reply of "Sure, I was just waiting for you to come to your senses." Gabi replied to Falco's actions in another one of her teasing tone.

They put down the two-heavy looking bags to the side of the couch and arranged it when they put them out to their proper containers and placement.

"So... what do we usually do when we're together?" Asked Falco in a innocent manner, the girl who was just at his north-west gave him a quick glance with her face visibly blushing... Did she do something wrong or perhaps she remembered something embarrassing? the boy thought as he was observing the girl of his age blushing for no certain reasons.

"Y-you mean we're together now?... hold on, Falco!" Gabi replied, flustered at Falco's seemingly so 'innocent' question, as the young brunette waves her hands right in front of her to Falco like as if she really did understood his feeling towards her and returned it to him. This took Falco a while to process what Gabi meant and soon he's face starts to grow red too like Gabi's.

"Eh? what do you mean Gabi?" Now it's Falco's turn to feel confused of Gabi's action, while he's at it he decides to go get Gabi some food and drink. Especially after she carried two-heavy luggage designated to be here on her own. "Right... what am I talking about, ehehe" Gabi replied feeling embarrassed of her previous response to Falco and added a nervous laugh at the end.

Gabi decided to sit on a chair where a table for two people is placed at its front. Falco came back with a tray of something that looks delicious on his right hand and on his left a container that obviously is filled with water, Falco laid what he's holding down to the table and Gabi gave him a 'curious' face.

"What's that for? why's something like that here?" Gabi asked Falco out of curiosity since, it's not everyday you get to see special food served. Perhaps someone throw a party before or is it someone else's birthday? the young brunette wondered curiously.

"It's for you, you carried those heavy stuff here all on your own. It's to make you feel refreshed..." Falco said with a sheepish expression showing on his face, blushing a bit too(cute, Gabi's mind said).

"Really?! thank you Falco!" Gabi gratefully accepted Falco's offer to her and begins to devour the delicious treat set before her.

Falco smiled at Gabi heartily while she's busy devouring his offer for her. Completely forgetting about his unpleasant dream and experience there as he watched Gabi fill up herself in satisfaction for 10 minutes or more possibly. (Colt wouln't mind right?)

Falco goes daydreaming and thinked that... Is Gabi being nicer? never mind that, better pray for it. Falco mumbled to himself wondering Gabi's new behavior towards him.

Gabi finished hers and remembered that Falco was still here, 'silly me' Gabi mentally cringed. Now that she registered Falco's presence, she was quite uncertain of her feelings as of why Falco's just staring at her. So the young girl thought of asking Falco something...

"You're not eating, Falco. Are you sure you don't want too?" The young brunette said with care and passion towards Falco, she's unaware of what she just did there.

Hearing the girl he liked finally speak to him breaks him from his daydream and told Gabi, "Ah- I see, you're finished now. I've already had mine an hour and half ago." Falco responded, now the poor boy's feeling embarrassed now due to being caught daydreaming while staring at his crush for a while.

The two got up from their seats, fixing the dish from where the young brunette had ate and placed them on the sink.

Gabi thought of playing something fun since the both of them now are free and does not have anything to do for the night and that's the original plan on why she came here. To hang out...

Two hours have passed and Gabi thought of leaving now but before that, she's going to give Falco a warm hug. "Bye, Gabi! thanks fo-" Falco got interrupted with Gabi hugging him, the young brunette gave Falco a quick kiss on the cheek and said. "I like- AH NEVER MIND!" Gabi lost her confidence in a blink of an eye and immediately ran away from Falco's sight, going to a random direction to who knows where she's going.

Falco here being stars-truck by Gabi's sudden change of behavior and the hug and kiss she gave him, making him blush really hard at what just occurred. Weird thoughts came crashing down to his head- Nonononono! erase those evil thoughts Falco! you're tougher than this! Falco convinced himself and desperately banished any bad imaginations that was being led to his mentality.

After the light brown haired regains his composure, he looks at the clock that it was ten-twenty-four pm. "Thirty-six minutes left before Colt returns to the house." Falco muttered to himself.

While Colt was still not home, Falco decided to clean the dishes and arrange anything that's out of order before his older brother arrives so that the both of them can relax, especially with Colt being in the battlefield with Commander Magath.

Falco proceeded to walk to the kitchen where the uncleaned dishes were and starts to wash them, remove any remnants of unhealthy residue sticking to the plates.

Finally, being free from the feeling of bliss. Falco wonders what's happening with the other warrior cadets like Udo and Zofia, the Warriors who wields the power of the nine titans who's constantly on the battlefield and rarely gets any break.

The young lad wondered about these for quite a long time and other stuffs like, what day is it already? when will the Survey Corps of Paradis Island attack again? these are the kinds of thoughts that ran through his head...

Speaking of which, how come he did not warn the Marleyan Government or Colt at least of such important events. Falco shook his head and reminded himself that first he needs to confirm what date is it tonight and will be tomorrow to calculate the day that Marley will be invaded, which is the day of the festival...

*Sighs* Falco sighed, frustrated at himself for being carefree and leisure when such event had just occurred to him yesterday and here he is having fun.

"Once I confirm the date tomorrow, I'll have to plan of something that will convince Marley of the ambush by Paradis Island." Falco reminded himself for the night, sounds of plate clinking together were created inside the kitchen as he wiped off the last one dry and clean.

He finally finished with the dishes and proceeded to arrange objects, properties and stuffs that were disorganized and messy, Falco's going to be a good husbando am I right? hihihi...

The twelve-year-old finished fixing and arranging things at the living room and thinks of something that he could clean up. Falco usually keeps his bedroom neat and proper so there's nothing he can do there.

.

.

.

A stray thought crossed to his mind

.

.

.

Colt's room?

.

.

.

Come to think of it, Falco barely goes and check Colts room so he really doesn't know if there are stuffs that are just laying around and mess displayed inside his older brother's bedroom. Falco determined to check if there's anything to clean up at his older brother's room, so he walked upstairs. And decides to see for himself, and here he is...

"Never knew that Colt's room can be this messy." Falco said, loud enough for a person of 4 meter distance to hear. Though, it wasn't that messy. Just some clothes lying around randomly, Books and disheveled outfits and stuffs. Falco sighs and walks inside the mess of his older brother's room and begins to properly put them where they should normally be.

Few minutes around more than fifteen-minutes have flied. Falco finally done with his older brother's room, the boy's obviously exhausted especially with doing his exercise, ushering Gabi, Watching Gabi, Playing with Gabi- No, why are these thoughts keeps on going about Gabi and Gabi! Falco grabbed his hair and pulled them being ashamed for only thinking of stuffs about Gabi. Wait there are more activities that he did like cleaning and planning on how to get Marley to suspect of Paradis Island attacking them.

Tho, it's hard to convince the higher-ups without any proof soooo...

"Arrgh! anyway that's enough thinking for tonight!" Falco said in an almost shouting voice and the sensation of exhaustion, tiredness and sleepiness attacking his body and mind.

So Falco decided to sit at his older brother's bed feeling too tired to even walk to the entrance of the room to begin with and rest here for a bit. When he sat on it, the demand for rest rises a lot making his back fall off to the bed's fluffness.

*Sigh* "I wonder how tiring tomorrow will be like, especially with me going back there which will cost me more effort and energy" Falco speaks to himself as he wonders how will he start his day tomorrow? will it be normal and fun like this, or... Will it be a hellish day tomorrow which he hopes won't be.

Falco continues daydreaming of these things and *Ding*...

Since Gabi is nicer, Colt is I dunno... he seems fine and the same anyways... does the same goes for commander Magath? will he be nicer too? will other warriors have a bit of different personality and behavior from now on? does the event of Mr. Braun and him having a somewhat secret talk ever happened in this reality he's in now?

This disturbed Falco as he starts to notice the first two people he met have changed a bit, well not Colt of course. maybe...

How will Falco deal with them if their persona and behavior indeed did have any slight changes or a big one, and this thought stressed Falco even more...

His eyelids gradually closes and he's beginning to drift to sleep once more... and he saw the candle that he lit a few minutes ago dies off as the room is enveloped in darkness...

.

.

.

*Click*

.

.

.

"Oh, is Colt back already?"

.

.

.

Falco expected some form of greetings or announcement but none was made.

*sounds of luggage being placed down* - probably the bag that Colt carries when he goes to the field, the young Grice thought.

.

.

.

Footsteps were heard coming from the direction of the staircase, every step produces a louder sound as the source of these sounds gets closer and closer. *Door clicks*

Falco was feeling too sleepy to even bother to greet his older brother a "Welcome back" or whatever so he ignored it. Then the door closes, a huge shadowy figure was barely visible so he just closed his eyes. Then a lit candle suddenly filled the dark room, a suppressed, surprised gasp came from the not so shadowy-figure anymore.

"F-Falco, that you?" Colt said in a barely audible sound, not wanting to wake up his younger brother Falco in case he's asleep. Falco just gave a small grumble in response. Which makes the older brother sigh, he begins to undress himself from the top of his uniform and finally thought of asking Falco.

"Hey there little bro, why are you here in my room? can't sleep or did you miss your older brother that much already?" Colt decided to ask him normally but ended up teasing the younger Grice in the process of doing so. Another grumble which comes from Falco was heard like as if the younger Grice was trying to say something...

"I decided to go and check your not-so-messy room, Gabi and I did lots of things and I'm too tired to walk." Falco replied with mixed grumbling, the older Grice just laughed and gave Falco's sleeping figure a hug earning a complaint from Falco.

"Sweaty... gross, go take a bath... you stink" Falco complained and punched Colt, though this wasn't even strong enough, in fact can it be even consider as a punch. Too weak to be one, maybe that's just how tired and sleepy the younger Grice is. "Yeah, yeah, you lazy sleeping bumpkin." Colt tried insulting Falco for more of his adorable grumbling responses. Sadly, none came from the younger Grice's mouth which disappointed Colt.

Colt successfully undressed himself from his uniform and proceeded to go to the bathroom and wash himself away from the the stench of blood, bloodstains on his skin and sweat sticking to him.

While Colt was washing himself, a thought crossed to his mind and begins to imagine how cute and vulnerable his Falco currently is in his bed. The older Grice decided to halt this thoughts and focus on tidying up.

Falco heard the sounds of his brother washing up in the bathroom, and this made him fall asleep for now.

.

.

.

A warm and muscular figure laid beside him, he felt toned arms wrapping itself around his back and waist.

.

.

.

Toned legs caging Falco's lower body, breathing noises riling up around his.

Falco opened his eyes to see his older brother making eye contact with him, he looked excited?

.

.

.

The larger Grice pulled Falco closer till his head bumped at his well-toned chest.

Though this time, Falco didn't resisted even though the sensation of teeth sinking into his skin begins. 

.

.

.

Why?

.

.

.

Well he's just dreaming right? so why even bother resisting? Falco thought to himself...

.

.

.

Falco made a pained sound although, he didn't bother the larger Grice beside him, "This is just a dream... a nightmare... you'll wake up from this soon Falco..." Falco grumbled to himself and the devil wearing Colt's mask and figure seems to have heard of this. He sensed relief from this devil and begins to feel himself being attacked again. Then the devil replied to his grumbling before and said, "You're right Falco, no need to worry about this. You're just dreaming so what's the point of resisting right?" Colt 'lied' to his younger brother and the younger brother agreed with him and was easily convinced by this.

"This isn't your brother, you're just having a nightmare my sweet Falco, don't think too much and focus on waking up instead." the older Grice lied again and Falco believed the devil. He's sleepy as hell so don't even bother...

Pain coming from different parts of his body registers and Falco just ignores it... After all, this is just another nightmare like before Gabi came right? despite of the uncomfortable feeling flowing through his body and tight embrace from the said devil, he drifts to the darkness of his sleep once more...

*Birds chirping*

Falco's eyelids starts to move, waking up from his sleep and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ship is gradually sailing! YAY!
> 
> Gabi, why you gotta run from there!
> 
> Falco's just dreaming again right?


End file.
